Voice of Her Heart
by Dragoness-of-Air13
Summary: Summery: Mitsuki Hinamori has been a mute for the last three years. After she turns sixteen, Mitsuki runs away to meet her father for the first time and meets her siblings. Soon after she finds out she loves not only her best friend but two guys as well.


Summery: Mitsuki Hinamori has been a mute for the last three years. After she turns sixteen, Mitsuki runs away to meet her father for the first time. There Mitsuki discovers her siblings Yukina and Kazuki. Not too long after Mitsuki relizes she's in love with not only her best friend but two other guys as well.

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, it belongs to the original author Tite Kubo, although some characters are mine -Dragoness-of-Air13(DoA13)

Quick Info:

WinterRosesSong20-Mitsuki

UnderlordDragon13-Toya

Voice of Her Heart

Chapter One- The Decision

Clicking from a keyboard came from Mitsuki Hinaori's room. Her hair, whiter than snow on a full moon night, went just a little bit past her shoulders and eyes the color of jade focused on the computer screen. The black short-sleeve turtle neck fit loosely and the white capris went mid-shin. Mitsuki was in an IM with her best friend Toya Shizun.

WinterRosesSong20: Hey

UnderlordDragon13: Hey Suki-chan

WinterRosesSong20: Don't call me that --'

UnderlordDragon13: Haha XD why not

WinterRosesSong20: Just don't --'

UnderlordDragon13: Haha ok I won't

WinterRosesSong20: Good

WinterRosesSong20: So what's happening

UnderlordDragon13: Well I wanted to make this a surprise but I'll tell you coz I know you can keep a secret. I have a new GF.

Mitsuki felt a shot of pain in her heart but she would support her best friend even though he loved someone else.

WinterRosesSong20: That's great! Who is it

UnderlordDragon13: Ming Saratoga

Now Mitsuki felt like bursting into tears.

WinterRosesSong20: Srry g2g

UnderlordDragon13: K c u 2mrrow

-WinterRosesSong20 has logged off-

-UnderlordDragon13 has logged off-

Mitsuki put her face in her hands and bursted into tears. 'Why her of all people? Why Ming Saratoga?' Ming was the one who tormented Mitsuki when no one was looking but acted as her pal when people were watching.The door to her bedroom opened and in walked her mother, Momo Hinamori. A lot of people said Mitsuki resembled her mother, only Momo had dark purple hair and warm chocolate brown eyes. Momo's saphire silk blouse and black slacks fitted her petite body perfectly. Once she saw her daughter crying Momo was by Mitsuki in a heartbeat.

"What happened?" Momo asked once she knelt down next to her daughter.

Mitsuki looked at her mother with tear-filled eyes, she grabbed her notebook and wrote down what made her cry. Then showed it to Momo

'Toya has a new girlfriend and it's a girl who harasses me and then acts like an angel when the teachers are around.' Momo hugged her daughter and rubbed Mitski's back

in a soothing motion.

"It'll be okay sweetie. I promise. Come on, I'll take you out for dinner." Mitsuki grabbed her notebook and followed behind her mother.

-One week later-

Mitsuki laid in her bed sketching when there was a knock at her door. She looked up to see her mother walking in. In her hand seemed to be a wrapped object. Momo sat on the edge of the bed and smiled.

"So how was your birthday?" Mitsuki shrugged her shoulders. It hadn't been that bad, the only downer was that Toya had brought Ming, who threw glares and evil smiles when no one was looking. Still smiling Momo handed Mitsuki the wrapped object. Mitsuki looked at the object and then her mother with a puzzled expression.

"I wanted to save it for when no one was around." Momo kissed Mitsuki on the forehead and started to walk away. At the door she turned to look at Mitsuki. "Happy Birthday Mitsuki." And with that she left.

Mitsuki looked at the object and unwrapped it. It was a book. Correction a photo album. Mitsuki lifted the cover and read what was inside. 'To my little girl. You always wanted to see pictures of your father and I together, so I gathered all the photos for you and put them in this book. I know you'll treasure them just as I have. Love you always no matter what, Mom.' Tears fell from jade eyes. Mitsuki hugged the book to her chest as the tears fell. 'Thank you mom. I'll treasure this always.'

After an hour Mitsuki finally turned off the light. As she laid on her bed Mitsuki gathered the photo album to her chest and fell asleep. That was how Momo found her the following morning. As she left her daughter's room a smile graced her face.

-Three weeks later-

Mitsuki watched the clock as it was almost time to go. Finally the bell rang and the school day was over. Tomorrow was Saturday and next week was Spring Break. Sinse Mitsuki had all her stuff with her, there was no need to go to her locker. Almost out the door Mitsuki heard her name being called. Turning around she saw that it Toya calling her. And he was alone! Once he caught up he started to walk beside Mitsuki, which caused her to blush.

"So whatcha doing for Spring Break?" Mitsuki shrugged her shoulders.

"Ming and her parents are taking us to Hawaii." Mitsuki grimaced. "I asked if you could go, but they said not this time. Hey maybe next break?" Mitsuki shook her head and gave her best encouraging smile.

"Alright. See ya-"

"Toyaaaa-kuuuuunnn!!" Ming was waving and smiling near a car.

"Gotta go." Toya ran to his girlfriend and kissed her. "See ya after break!" Toya shouted and waved from the back window before rolling it up. Mitsuki waved back weakly and headed home.

The click of her house key unlocking the door was the only sound Mitsuki heard. 'Mom must be working late.' After dropping her bag by the door and kicking off her shoes, Mitsuki headed into the kitchen. The first thing that caught Mitsuki's attention was the blinking light of the answering machine. Mitsuki pressed the play button.

"You have one new message."

"Hey sweetie it's Mom. Listen I got called to the next town over for a meeting and won't make it home until tomorrow. I'm really sorry this happened and I don't want to leave you home alone but no one will let me avoid this meeting. So see you tomorrow. Love you lots." Mitsuki pressed Erase and went to the fridge for her left over sesame chicken with soy covered rice and vegetables.

Aound eight o'clock as Mitsuki looked at her father's pictures she couldn't help but feel a need to see him. Mitsuki got off her bed and went to her computer and typed her father's name into a people search website. She found out where he lived and that she had siblings. A sister, Yukina, age eleven and a brother, Kazuki, age fourteen. 'I have to meet them.' Mind made up Mitsuki gathered some clothes, her sketch book, notebook, laptop and the photo album she received from her mother. Before she left her room, Mitsuki putted on the blue crystal necklace her mother gave her, grabbed her wallet and wrote a note to her mother telling her where she was going and why. After placing the note on her pillow, Mitsuki turned off all lights and locked all the windows and doors. She left in the night with an overcast moon as her source of light.

Finally my first chapter. Um I tried an author's advise about switching paragraphs between speakers and such, so I hope it wasn't confusing. Not really Bleach but has Bleach characters. Tell me if it should be taken off. Read and Review.


End file.
